Scare Me Once Shame On Me
by VixenSerael21
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are college students enjoying a Halloween party, but thanks to some sneaky friends, it will not be the kind of party Kagome expects. What happens if she gets scared? Rated for lemony goodness! Inu x Kag, San x Miro


"Alright everyone! The Halloween haunted house is tonight and we need to make this one the best our college has ever seen!"

The rest of the students involved cheered as Kagome did a little curtsy.

"Okay, now, Group A is in charge of decorations, Group B is in charge of costumes, Group C gets the food and drinks, and Group D are the actors which will scare the people when they come in."

Everyone agreed and started filing out as Kagome put her organizers up, but felt someone standing over her.

"What are you going to do, Higurashi?"

Rolling her eyes, she stuffed her books in her bag and turned to him, "I'm going to oversee everything, Takahashi, why?"

"Because I was kind of hoping to get you alone tonight and finish where we left off."

Blushing, she gulped and moved out from his stare, "you forced that kiss on me! You stole my first kiss and now your gloating about it?! I was saving that for the man that would be my husband!"

His mouth dropped, completely shocked, "I'm sorry, Kagome, I had no idea you were so innocent."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Looking her up and down, he turned a little red, "you seem so confident that I just thought you had experience."

She crossed her arms and frowned, "so you kissed me thinking I'd be easy?"

"No! This is not coming out right. I kissed you because I like you."

"And because you figured I'd already kissed other guys."

He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't accept his apology, "Kagome, I am sorry."

His tone was soft and sincere, so she nodded her head and smiled, "just, instead of assuming the way I am, will you please ask?"

Kagome started walking out the door, but InuYasha wasn't finished yet, "wait!"

Reaching for her hand, he spun her around and gazed into her wide surprised sapphire eyes, "I want to be with you."

"I-I…I don't know what to say."

He cupped her cheeks and took a deep breath, "what do I have to do, to prove to you, how I feel?"

Chin shaking, she lowered her eyes, unable to come up with an answer.

Taking her silence as rejection, he let her go, "okay, I'll see you at the afterparty. Be prepared, because I'm not backing down. I'll have you by any means necessary."

With that, he stormed out and the raven-haired beauty grabbed her chest as the incessant beating of her heart wouldn't stop. What the heck did he mean by that? And…why was she a little excited?

The haunted house went without a hitch and Kagome walked to her dorm to change into her Halloween costume, something very risqué for her, but her bestie, Sango, chose it for her; something to knock the socks off every guy in a room. She loved her spunky friend, but she was taking this whole 'Kagome needs a boyfriend' thing a little too far.

Biting her lip, she looked in the mirror and shook her head, "I cannot believe I'm wearing this."

"You look hot, Kags!"

Sango leaned against her doorframe and raised a brow, "sexy kitten was sooo the way to go."

Kagome put the black ears, with satin pink inside, headband on as the finishing touch, "I guess I'm ready."

"I'm telling you, dude, I don't know if it's going to work."

The hanyou ran a hand through his silver hair, "I know she's attracted to me, thanks to a nifty little thing called demon senses, so I just need to get her in a situation where she has to face it and admit it to herself."

His friend Miroku chuckled, "whatever you say, man. I'll set up the game when the girls get here."

InuYasha put on the red haori and grabbed his big plastic sword before walking back downstairs, pretty happy with the party being held in his frat house. Turning his head, what he saw threw out all thoughts and even all fantasies he'd ever had of costumes Kagome would wear.

Walking in, she moved to cross her arms, but Sango, in her 'demon slayer' outfit, pulled her arms down, "let them see how sexy you are."

Doing a slow upwards motion from her feet to her head, he gulped; her black corset top pushed up those delicious breasts in a very teasing way, and the pink crisscross ribbon at her stomach and rounding over her heart-shaped chest line was having him drooling. The little black choker with a pink silk bow had him licking his lips, and he tried to keep from groaning as the black tutu with pink underneath led to the thigh-high black stockings with a pink bow on each thigh and the black high-heeled platforms.

She turned around for a second and he swore he bit a hole through his lip as little pink bloomers peaked out of the tutu, along with an adorable black tail to match her black ears and gloves with little paw pads on the hands. If she was wanting every guy in the house to have nosebleeds…she succeeded.

Kagome followed Sango and tried to ignore the many stares she received from various guys, "Sango, maybe this was too much."

"Don't be silly, it's perfect."

Making his way to the first floor, InuYasha stood there and found it difficult to speak, but Kagome noticed and smiled, "that's an awesome costume."

He nodded and grinned, "your…yep."

Blushing, she hid her smile, not willing to admit that what he thought was really important to her.

They all made their way to the back to the sitting room and the game of 'If' began. Kagome furrowed her brow, "what's 'If'?"

Miroku waved his monk robed arm, "very good question, Kagome! It's a game of self-control and consequences. For example, if you do 'blank' then you will have to do 'blank'. The fun part is that the person chosen, the victim, fills in the first blank, and the person speaking the sentence, the villain, gets the other one. Now, does everyone understand?"

He got some nods and beers in the air, "great! I will be the first villain and I choose my dear girlfriend, Sango, to be my victim."

The dark-haired vixen crossed her arms and smirked at her perverted beau, "okay, if I sneeze, then I will have to..."

He smiled wide, "go stay in my room and take off everything but your lingerie."

She rolled her eyes, "you know as well as I do, that I rarely ever sneeze."

"Yes, well, I'll think of something. Okay, so now Sango picks a person to be the villain and they will pick the victim."

Sango glanced over at Kagome's red face and smiled, "I pick InuYasha."

The hanyou, who was sitting two people down from Kagome, stood up to face her, "Kagome."

Gulping hard, she thought through what was best to say and grinned, "if you can scare me, then I will have to…"

"Be locked upstairs in my room with me…all night."

"What?!"

"Yeah, so I hope you don't scare easy."

The rest of the game went on without her as she walked in the kitchen to grab some water, not one to drink alcohol and definitely not wanting to impede her senses and accidentally get scared by the hanyou. All her life, no one had succeeded in scaring her, so she hoped that would continue.

Watching her, he smiled and took his bright red haori off and gave it to someone else, so he could move around inconspicuously and trick her. He wanted to have her good and comfortable again before making his move.

Unfortunately, almost the whole night went by without a good opportunity, until Miroku shut the lights off and turned the strobes on. Kagome had been avoiding talking to guys as they kept coming up to touch her tail and tutu, so she was thankful when they moved to the living room/ dancefloor. She leaned her elbows on the kitchen Island and giggled at the awkward drunken dance moves, unsure if they knew how ridiculous they looked.

InuYasha set his plan and grabbed a fake but fuzzy spider. Something Kagome didn't know was how observant he was when she was in a room, or even just around him. One day, he was walking down the same concrete walkway as her and saw her squeal and jump away as a decent sized grass spider crossed her path.

Feeling something tickling her leg, she brushed it off, never taking her eyes from the dance floor, but then she felt it on her arm and slapped it. Looking around, she sighed in relief as she saw InuYasha's outrageous red haori as he busted some sad moves. Wait, still feeling something on her arm, she looked down to see a giant spider and screamed as she jumped away and drew everyone's attention. Just then, InuYasha, who was right behind her, lifted her up and over his shoulder.

"InuYasha! What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!"

"No can do, Kagome. I scared you fair and square."

"Wait, you planted that spider?"

He made his way upstairs and threw her on his bed before locking the door behind him, "now, we're finally going to settle things."

Sango and Miroku watched the hanyou hoist the girl up and take her upstairs. She grinned and leaned into her lecherous but sweet boyfriend, "it was a good idea to turn the lights out."

"Yes, I knew it was the only way he was going to get a chance to scare her. Did you want me to make you a drink, love?"

"Sure."

Miroku went into the kitchen to fix her a cup of beer, and to grab another something. Walking back over, he handed her the cup as she laughed at the weirdos boogying, and did not notice him blow black pepper into the air, until she sneezed…twice!

Shocked and dreading the smug look on his face, Sango slowly turned around and saw her boyfriend gesturing to the stairs, "after you, my love."

Seeming defeated, Sango smiled as she made her way to his room, little did he know, that she purposely wore her purple and black lace and ribbon inlaid lingerie, because it was his favorite colors together and he loved her in lace. Well, she didn't know what kind of night Kagome was going to have, but slowly undressing in front of her boyfriend, Sango looked over her shoulder at him before letting the tight suit drop all the way, "what are you waiting for?"

Yeah, she planned to have an intense night of fun sexcapades with her honey.

(with InuYasha and Kagome)

She sat up and held her knees as she watched him saunter over and sit at the edge of his bed, "are you scared now?"

"Let's see, you told me just six or seven hours ago that you would have me by any means necessary, so yeah, I'm a little scared."

Running a hand through his hair, he looked sadly at her, "you really think that I'd force myself on you? You think that lowly of me?"

She loosened her grip and sat in a more comfortable position, "not really, but most guys mean that when they say it."

Moving to sit cross-legged in front of her, he lowered his eyes, "I'm not like most guys, and that's what I wanted to show you."

"Tell me something."

He perked his ears up and lifted his head, "sure."

Biting her lip, she played with one of her gloves, "why did yesterday seem like a good day to kiss me?"

Huh, that was a weird way to word it.

"You looked so sad on the bench and I wanted to comfort you."

She was sad yesterday and as sweet as the kiss was, why did it have to be on that day?

"Did you wonder why I was so sad?"

He did, but anyone should know, including this sweet angel, that he was a man of action more than words.

"Why were you?"

Gazing deeply into his golden eyes, she felt the tears brimming, "five years ago, my dad was on his way back from a business trip, anxious to come home, help put our costumes together, and go Trick or Treating with us. The roads were wet and the semi-truck driver was falling asleep at the wheel, so when the semi hydroplaned, it slid sideways and hit my dad's car at seventy miles per hour. The police said it was quick and he was dead on impact."

She wiped her tears, "so, on the anniversary of his death, I'm always very melancholy. That's why I appeared sad on the bench."

It finally made sense! She wasn't upset that he kissed her, she was upset that he kissed her on that day. Man, he was a freaking idiot!

Reaching over, he gently held her hand, "Kagome, I had no idea. You're right, I should've asked what was wrong. Now, you'll forever associate your first kiss with that anniversary; I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for that."

Smiling, she lightly pulled her hand away, "it's okay, I forgive you, so why don't we take this time to get to know each other?"

He smirked and nodded, "I'd really like that. How do you want to do it?"

Looking around his room, she tapped her chin, "do you have any board games or cards, anything like that?"

Grinning, he jumped off the bed and grabbed a deck of cards before hopping back on, "okay, what game?"

"How about…war?"

He raised a brow and shuffled, "I like the way you think."

Dealing out the cards, InuYasha started the game, "so what was your high school life like? Were you involved in committees, clubs, doing the whole popular goody two shoes thing?"

She laughed and kept laying cards down, "absolutely not! I was a chorus geek and in Show Choir. As far as clubs, my school had an Anime club and that's what I joined."

Mouth gaping at her, he was just shocked that her gung-ho attitude, in college, didn't exist back then, "wow, that was completely unexpected."

Grinning, she put down her last card and shuffled her new stack, "I'm just full of surprises, I guess."

"What were you like back then?'"

"Well, I had a small group of friends, but I pretty much stayed quiet and shy through high school."

"I meant more like your personality."

Shrugging, she smiled, "quiet and just kind of went with the flow. I was always a good listener, so most people I was around liked to talk nonstop, and it was easier to be silent and observe. If you'd known me back then, you wouldn't have liked me."

They got their first round of 'war' and InuYasha won it, "that's where I think you're wrong."

"Okay then, what about you? What were you like in high school?"

Thinking back to all the stupid fights, he grinned, "I was basically the bad boy, but with good grades."

Giggling, she shook her head, "somehow, that's not hard to believe, but what made you the 'bad boy'?"

"A whole lot of fights, even a few where some guy's girlfriend tried to hit on me and, somehow, it was my fault. "

"Misplaced aggression."

"You've got that right. Anyway, I didn't really do any extracurriculars with school, but I did play rec football for a few years."

Kagome smiled and really enjoyed getting to know him, "I didn't peg you for a jock type."

"Well, then maybe I've got some of my own surprises. Also, no matter if your silent and shy or loud and outgoing, I would still want you."

He was good at leading the conversation back to that, "but, InuYasha, why do you like me? What did I do or say to pique your interest?"

Chuckling, he closed his eyes as the scene played through his head.

"You were wearing a yellow sundress as you walked in the park. The sun was bright and picking up all the different shades of blue in your hair as you had your study picnic with Sango. As beautiful as you were, the turning point was when a little kid was running with his kite, and he tripped and fell. You immediately rushed over to take care of him, even made him smile through his tears. I watched you take him to the picnic and sit with him as you waited for his mom to run up, and the woman hugged and thanked you for taking care of him while she was in the bathroom. That's when I noticed you, but afterward, I caught every little deed you did for others, even carrying an older woman's groceries to her car for her."

Blushing, Kagome looked down and realized her breasts were almost falling out of the corset!

"Um, InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

The thought of Kagome in one of his shirts made him start chanting a 'calm down' mantra in his head, "yeah, sure. The closet's over there, so get whatever you need."

"Thank you!"

She scooted off the bed and walked to his closet, grinning when she saw a bright red t-shirt.

He waited for her to come out, and was not disappointed as she came out in his shirt, which practically swallowed her, and bare feet, "that looks amazing on you."

Hopping onto the bed, she smiled and took her turn, "back to our conversation, so in a way, you stalked me."

"What? No way, not at… crap, I did seem like a stalker."

"But a cute one, so I'll let it slide."

Did she just call him cute? Not only that, she even looked more relaxed and at home on his bed. Maybe that costume was really uncomfortable.

Suddenly, they heard moaning and turned their heads to the wall as it thumped rhythmically. InuYasha snorted, "I guess he made her sneeze."

Laughing, Kagome laid down and stared at his ceiling, "I envy her."

Raising a brow, he smirked and moved on top of her, "you don't have to; we could be doing the same thing."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome tried to ignore the heat seeping into her as his body lay flush against hers.

"I wasn't…talking about that."

Feeling her voluptuous body and all its curves, InuYasha licked his lips as he felt his heart hammering, "then what are you envious of?"

His mouth was fanning over her own, "her courage; she wanted something and went for it."

Kagome found herself staring at his open mouth and bit her lip, the atmosphere was becoming thick with sexual tension. InuYasha shifted to bring one hand up to lightly caress her cheek, "this would be one of those times where you could show some courage. What do you want right now?"

What did she want? It seemed like a very loaded question and she could no longer try and deny her attraction to him, "I want…"

"You want…"

He had to control himself! He made the move and almost ruined any chance with her, so now it was her move or nothing. Kagome took a deep breath, "I want you to…give me my new first kiss."

"New first kiss?"

"One to erase the other one, so this moment is what I can cherish."

Lowering his head a little more, he ghosted over her lips and breathed seductively on them, "if you want it, then you've got to meet me halfway."

Understanding that he wanted it to be her choice, she lifted her head and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips firmly into his own. The sounds of their breathing and the heat of their bodies seemed to intensify and drown out everything around them, including the lovemaking couple still banging on the wall.

Tilting her head, Kagome was overwhelmed with the heady sensations coursing through her body, but she was tired of being scared of her feelings and melted into the moment as InuYasha deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as his tongue waged war with her own.

It was starting to get really hot in that room and InuYasha stopped for a second to rip off his shirt and didn't give Kagome time to freak out before claiming her lips again, but still trying to keep it tender, no matter how hard it was to keep his self-control as his senses took in everything; her moans, the softness of her skin, the delicate hands lightly rubbing his neck and running through his hair, even her rapid heartbeat, which he could feel and hear from their close position.

As Kagome moved her hands slightly down, she noticed bare skin and somehow, through her haze of intense pleasure, found herself curious about the new discovery and lightly trailed her fingertips down his back, hearing him groan.

Breaking the kiss, she took a few breaths, "did I hurt you?"

Staring slack-jawed, he shook his head, "definitely not. What you were doing felt… too good."

"Too good? In what way?"

Gently stroking her sweet cheek, he found himself thinking something he never did before, but all those days watching her, being with her, every little memory with her was so special to him; he was so in love with her and had been for a long time, but she didn't even know and it unsettled him to go any further without saying something.

Gazing into her deep sapphire blue eyes, and seeing the trust and vulnerability there, he sucked in a shaky breath and sat up. Kagome did the same and touched his shoulder, "what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Turning his head to look at her worried expression, he cupped his hand over hers, "not at all. I just… realized something and it's throwing me for a loop."

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't think I should say, because I don't think you're ready for it."

Moving to sit beside him, she leaned into his shoulder, "how are we supposed to give this thing a shot, if you won't tell me when something's up?"

It was true, but admiring her, he didn't want to mess things up again by pushing, "I'll be fine. Let's just play another game."

Kagome was disappointed they didn't continue the make out session, but smiled and nodded, "sure, which one next?"

"Well, I have battleship, Uno, checkers, chess…stuff like that."

"Hmm, how about checkers?"

"Sound good!"

He picked up the cards and put them back before grabbing the checkers set and placing it in between them. Some distance was needed so he could calm down, "okay, so black or red?"

"Black, since I know you love red."

Smirking, he grabbed the red one, "looks like I wasn't the only one watching."

She blushed and made her move, "I told you, I'm good at being quiet and observing things."

InuYasha may not had been all that quiet, but he was also good at observing, and could figure out through her next few moves, that she took the defensive action.

"What else do you know about me, other than what you've learned tonight?"

Kagome grinned and lowered her eyes, "let's see, you're a leader, but also flexible if you agree that someone else had the better idea, your favorite food is ramen off all kinds and flavors, you act like your loud and proud, but you really only speak once someone interacts with you…should I keep going?"

Not trusting his voice as he felt shocked from her astute observations, he nodded his head and she kept going.

"You always make sure to be the last one out of any class, because you don't want someone to be in a vulnerable situation, you sometimes have a crass attitude, but it's really to cover up when someone upsets you or hurts your feelings. And, when I've caught you looking at me, I really liked it; it made me feel admired, instead of creeped out."

He grinned and continued playing their game, "I knew you liked me."

"There's more."

Lifting his head, he nodded for her to continue and she bit her lip, blushing.

"I also noticed the nice things you did for others; when you helped carry heavy books for people, stopped bullies that were messing with small students, helped out at the daycare when everyone thought you were out with Miroku."

"Wait, how did you know about that? No one knows that."

"Well, one Wednesday I saw you going the opposite way of the frat house, and I was curious, so I followed you. When I saw you enter the Day Care center, I was confused, until I saw you, through the window, playing with the kids inside."

Giving her a charming smile, he propped his head on his hand, elbow on his knee, "and what did you think when you saw that?"

Well, if she was honest about things that were embarrassing for her to say, then maybe he'd do the same.

"If I tell you, then you have to tell me why we stopped making out, deal?"

Uh oh. He didn't think she was going to go there, but gulping hard, he nodded, "okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Taking a deep breath, she made herself look up at him and not waver, "I thought it was cute and maybe even that…you would make a good father one day."

Really? Something about the way she said that, made him want to ask one more thing, "just a good father? Nothing else?"

Yikes! He was really wanted all the truth, "I also thought you would make a good husband. There! I just said some pretty embarrassing things, so now it's your turn."

Getting up, he decided to go to his minifridge and grab a bottle of water, "want one?"

"Sure."

Bringing them back over, he gave one to her and guzzled his down before sitting and facing her, "you want to know why I stopped our make-out session?"

"Yes, the whole truth, like you just made me do. It's only fair."

"If you promise me it won't change your feelings right now. Promise that you'll still give this a try with me."

Now she was getting nervous, "are you about to tell me you have a month to live or something?"

"What? No! Nothing like that."

"Then what? You have a wife or two and want me to be the third?"

"Huh? Come on! I'm a dog demon, you know we mate for life with one person."

"Okay, then are you moving away soon and want me to be a fling before you go? Cause I'm not into that."

"No! Will you let me finish?!"

Giving him a sheepish smile, she ducked her head a little, "sorry."

"I'm sorry for yelling. It's just, what I'm about to tell you is not easy to say, so just calm down and listen, okay?"

"Okay."

Thinking about something to better help him, he got up and retrieved a very precious item to him, one that no one knew he had, and moved the checkers board to place it in front of her, "take a look and then I'll tell you."

In front of her was a photo album. Opening it, she turned to the first page and smiled, "this was our first day in college. You were so grumpy when I met you."

"That's because I thought you were gorgeous and got nervous. Keep going."

She kept turning the pages and really studied the photos, especially one with them at the pool. Sango and Miroku were taking a selfie, but her and InuYasha were in the background, sitting on the edge of the pull and… Kagome never noticed the way she looked at the hanyou, but her expression was damning evidence that her feelings ran deeper than she thought. Going through each picture, she found herself tearing up as InuYasha's kind and longing eyes seemed to always be on her, including the one time they were in a photobooth together. Sango and Miroku practically shoved them in it, and she turned so red, but then InYasha started making weird faces and caused her to laugh through the whole thing.

He never let her see those pics, because he said they were all blurry, but that wasn't it at all. She could see how happy they both were. Flipping through some more, they started becoming pictures of her reading outside, playing in the park, and then she sat up straighter as someone took pictures of her and InuYasha together.

"Who took these?"

"Our wonderful friends."

Studying them, she gasped, "it was so plainly there. Why didn't I see it before?"

These pictures, courtesy of dear Sango and Miroku, were of moments InuYasha and herself were together; the sidelong glances he would make, the ones she would also, when he wasn't looking, and even one where she was sitting on a bench and smiling at a funny thing in a book, and he was not far away, looking over and smiling softly at her.

Closing the album, she wiped her eyes, "why did you show me this?"

"So, when I tell you this next part, it might not be as shocking."

Moving the album, he reached out to hold her hands, "over the past couple of years, I thought I was really into you, even just had a crush, but I realized my feelings went much deeper than that, and just then, with you in my arms giving me that sweet endearing expression, I knew I couldn't keep going without telling you how I feel."

It was now or never.

"Kagome Higurashi, I, InuYasha Takahashi, am seriously in love with you, and I want to be that guy you wake up to every morning, the one that supports your dreams and ambitions, the one that will help with the kids when they come. I know we're only twenty-two, but I couldn't go another day without telling you that, and you know I'm not usually so…forthcoming with this kind of thing."

Okay, for some reason, maybe the fact it was so late at night, she didn't realize that was where this was leading to.

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes."

She watched him hesitate for a second before finally doing it. This gave her an opportunity to let it all sink in and bit her lip, smiling brightly. If there was one thing those pictures showed, it was how much she must've fallen for him as well.

Admiring him with his eyes closed, she grabbed her chest as her heart raced, confirming what she now knew. So, she leaned over and gently grabbed his neck, pulling him into a kiss; a way for her to convey what she was feeling at that moment.

When he felt her lips, it was a shock, but then he gripped her waist and got lost in it. If this was her answer to his confession, then he was more than happy to move closer and hear her sweet little whimper as he deepened it, but if this did go any further, she needed to know the possible situation they'd be in.

"Kagome."

Opening her eyes, she smiled lovingly at him, "yes, Inu?"

Oh no, her voice had taken on a very sultry tone and he gulped, "before we keep going, I need you to know what could happen."

"Tell me."

"Okay, so my father warned me a long time ago, that if I found 'the one' and made love, then there would be a chance that I could possibly make her my mate. In this case, I could accidentally mate with you tonight, if this goes any further. So, what do you want to do?"

Lowering her head, Kagome thought through everything. It seemed so sudden to already have this conversation with him, but her Demonology Facts and Folklore course helped her understand a few things. One, that a demon of the canine and feline bloodline mates for life, and two, they didn't waste time after finding their mates. So, in InuYasha's thinking, this is probably normal, but was she actually ready for it?

Tilting her head up, she gazed into his golden depths and saw so much love in them as he waited patiently for her answer. She smiled and nodded, "first thing I want you to know, I would never sleep with someone so quick, and I'm honestly still unsure, but I know that you would never bed me like a one-night-stand and dump me the next day."

"Hell no!"

"Also, I will only sleep with my husband, and in demon terms, that's who you would be if you mate with me. Also, I'm in love with you too and… I want a future with you. I can't even believe how different I feel from earlier today to now. Let's do this, I want to be yours, Inu."

"I love that."

"What?"

"Well, you told me you're in love with me, and you started calling me, Inu. It sounds amazing from your sweet lips."

Standing up, Kagome licked her lips and lifted his red shirt over her head, holding it to her chest as she walked to his legs and her breasts, covered by the shirt as a shield, were right in his face.

"Kagome, are you really sure about this?"

"I-I am."

"Then, will you drop the shirt and let me see you?"

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, "wait! I have a better idea. Just, hold on a minute."

She raced off into his close and he sat there, very confused, until she emerged with her Halloween costume back on. Walking slowly up to him, she grinned, "I figured, since it was Halloween, you might enjoy taking this costume off me instead of the shirt."

When she was within arm's reach, he grabbed her waist and pulled the tutu down, "this works too."

Those cute little frilly pink bloomers were itching to be taken off, but he stood and picked her up bridal style in his arms, "if you're going to be my wife, then this is how you should be put in bed."

Tenderly, he laid her down and moved on top of her, "I love you more than anyone in this whole world, you know that?"

She was nervous, but hearing those sweet words seemed to calm her down, "I do, and I love you more than I love anything… including cherry blossoms."

Smiling, he leaned up and kissed her forehead. Kagome closed her eyes and felt his lips travel all over her face, making her giggle when he kissed the tip of her nose. She thought he was going to finally reach her lips, but was shocked and pleasantly surprise to feel those hot searing kisses making their way to her neck, collar bone, and then the swell of her breasts. Moaning, she unconsciously ran her hands down his back as she felt the intense warmth flooding her and making its way down. She tried to squeeze her legs together and relieve the feeling, but InuYasha felt her shifting and knew, thanks again to demon senses, that she was getting very turned on.

"Kagome?"

She looked down, "yes?"

He shivered at her breathy tone, "don't be scared, okay?"

Nodding her head, she watched him grip the bloomers on each side of her hip and slowly pull the down, exposing her to his gaze. She bit her lip and reached down to cover herself, but he grabbed her hands and turned them over, kissing her wrists, "it's alright, you're so beautiful. Can I help you with that corset?"

Face so red she resembled a tomato, Kagome lifted her arm to show the hidden zipper, "I wanted to be able to get out of it easy, so we got one with a zipper instead of lacing it up."

Taking a deep breath, the hanyou gently unzipped all the way down and opened it up. Gasping, he felt his face grow hot, "dear, God, I knew you were beautiful, but this is too much."

Kagome had squeezed her eyes shut, so embarrassed at being completely naked in front of him, but InuYasha licked his lips and lightly touched her cute stomach, soft yet toned. Her muscles jumped under his fingers and he could see her body quivering, not in fear, but in pleasurable anticipation.

"Kagome, look at me."

Opening her eyes, she gulped hard as he kissed up her stomach, staring at her the whole time. The ache in between her legs grew stronger and stronger as he finally reached her chest and took a dusty pink peak into his mouth.

"Ah!"

She suddenly felt something build as he flicked and sucked on her breast. Kagome gripped the bed as it finally happened, and she screamed out her climax, feeling a release inside.

Stopping, he shook on top of her, "damn, I had no idea you'd be this sensitive. Are you okay?"

Not trusting her voice, she nodded and felt his hand trail down to the apex of her thighs, "eh!"

"That must've been a hard one. You're so ready."

His talented fingers moved rhythmically against her and it only took another minute before she released again, and he had reached his limit.

Jumping up, he ripped his pants and boxers off before getting back on top of her, "Kagome, I can't wait to be inside you. To finally become one with you."

Coming down from her high, she pushed on his shoulder, "wait."

Stopping, he was worried she wasn't ready after all, "okay."

"I want to see you."

"Huh?"

"You got to see me naked, it's not fair if I don't get to see you."

Smirking, he rolled his eyes and stood up, "here you go."

Lifting her head, she started with his grinning face and then to his shoulders, so broad and warm, his chest and abs, which were ridiculous, then she gulped as her eyes finally landed in the place that her body was craving. Mouth dropping, she bit her lip nervously, "InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…um…going to fit?"

Smiling softly at her, he laid down next to her on the bed, "we're meant to be, so do you think God would make it so I wouldn't be able to fit?"

She shook her head and cupped his cheek, "just, please be gentle. First time and all."

Moving her hand to his lips, he gave it a tender kiss, "always."

He moved back into position and lightly touched her sweet center, just to make sure she was still ready, and was not disappointed. Claiming her lips in a tender kiss, he slowly started to slide in, hoping he could draw her attention to the kiss more, since he knew it was going to hurt her at first.

Getting lost in the kiss, she felt him entering her and squeezed her eyes tightly as tears formed. Everyone knew the first time hurt, but the descriptions of the pain didn't do it justice. It was like being ripped on the inside.

Finally, InuYasha was completely settled in her, having already broken through her barrier, and he couldn't stop the moan as her inner walls held tightly to his manhood. Breaking the kiss, he saw the tears running down her face and it broke his heart, "I'm so sorry, I promise you, it will never feel like this again."

"I know, it just hurts right now."

Kissing her tears away, he stroked her hair and gazed lovingly into her eyes, "I love you so much, and I'll cherish this moment forever; I'll cherish you forever."

Smiling through the pain, she cupped his face, "I know, and I love you. It's getting a little better, so just a few more minutes, okay?"

He nodded and claimed her lips again, deciding to also fondle her round breast and spike her desires again. She made cute little noises in their kiss and he couldn't help smiling as he deepened it and rubbed his tongue sensually with hers, also flicking his thumb over her hardened peak. Suddenly, he felt her moving under him, her hips shifting and he sucked in a breath at the sharp pleasure.

"Ka-gome."

She licked her lips and moaned, "you can move now."

"Huh?"

"Please move, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Moving out and back in, he practically saw stars and groaned loud. It was everything he could do to keep control, but as Kagome moved her writhing hips into his and he started pounding into her, the control was no more and his primal desire took over.

Growling, he slammed hard into her and felt her grip him tightly as she reached her orgasm, oh but he wasn't done yet. Kagome felt it over and over and over again, as her hanyou took her to pleasurable heights she never knew existed. Screaming his name, moaning, and sometimes a silent scream as her mouth opened and she squeaked out her release.

Finally feeling his own coming, or finally letting it hit, he closed his eyes as he laid his head on her shoulder, but there was a little voice in his head saying, 'bite her, bite her'. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and stared at her delicate neck, while still pumping hard into her, and licked the heated flesh.

Kagome had a few more euphoric climaxes as InuYasha grazed his teeth on her skin, but when he finally bit into her, that's when the biggest orgasm hit and she squeezed her legs, trapping him to her as she screamed his name one last time.

InuYasha growled loudly and felt his release as he filled her up and took a few labored breaths, once he released her neck, "Kagome."

Said girl was still riding the waves of her last orgasm and continued to pulse around his manhood, causing him to go again. Shaking and completely spent, he laid his head on her chest and waited for her to loosen her legs.

Kagome wrapped him in a tight embraced and couldn't stop the tears from falling, "InuYasha?"

Lifting his head, he looked on in concern, "I'm so sorry! I hurt you, didn't I?"

Gazing into his sweet golden depths, she smiled and pulled him up to give him a very languid yet passionate kiss, "no, I just never thought I could be this happy."

InuYasha brushed her sweaty bangs away from her face and felt tears brimming in his own eyes, "yeah, me neither. You're my whole world, you know that?"

Wiping his tears, she nuzzled his nose, "I do, and I'm consumed with you as well, and… now we'll never have to be apart."

He moved her hair away from her neck and kissed the mate mark, "turns out dad was right. I did everything I could not to bite you, but I lost control."

"In that case, you should lose control every time."

Grinning down at her, he shook his head, "you think you could handle that all the time?"

Eyes widening, she stared with her mouth open, "you mean, you want to do it all the time?"

"Oh yeah, and you will too. Another perk with becoming mates is that you always crave physical contact with each other."

Biting her lip, she tried to hide her smile, "I like the sound of that."

"So, does that mean I can interrupt one of your classes so I can make crazy passionate love to you when I feel it?"

"Um, let's cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?"

Yawning, InuYasha lifted the covers over them and scooted up so she could lay her head on his arm, "we'll talk more in the morning. For now, let's get some well-deserved rest…mate."

Smiling, she closed her eyes as the rhythmic beating of his heart lulled her to sleep.

The next morning, all four of them were downstairs having breakfast, thankful that the other frat house residents had already cleaned up from the party and headed out.

There was an awkward silence between them, until Miroku leaned over the kitchen island and grinned wide, "so, I distinctly remember my lovely Sango and I trying to sleep when a huge commotion seemed to take place in your room. Is it safe to say you guys are together?"

Kagome's face turned red as she hid in her hanyou's chest and InuYasha glared at him as he lifted Kagome's hair and showed the mark, "we're more than just together, and you better watch it before any lewd comments come out your mouth about my mate."

The other couple stared with jaws dropped. Sango recovered first and hit her boyfriend on the arm, "what happened to us being married first, Houshi?"

"My dear Sango, if I could have been born a demon, I would have mated with you immediately."

Rolling her eyes, she grinned, "you better keep that in mind when your eyes start to wander."

She walked off to get her things and InuYasha shook his head, smirking at the lech, "smooth, real smooth, dude."

Lifting her head, Kagome finished breakfast and licked her lips as she glanced upstairs, "um, InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

He looked over at her expectant face as she grinned and gestured upstairs with her eyes, then she looked him up and down. Jumping out of the chair, he grabbed her waist and turned to his friend, "Miroku, you should go do something with Sango today."

"Huh?"

"You know, something to get you out of the house for like… (he looked at Kagome and smirked) all day."

Without waiting for an answer, Kagome was sick of waiting and grabbed his hand, running upstairs. The hanyou made a playful growl and Miroku could hear the girl giggle before squealing in joy as the door to InuYasha's room slammed.

Sango came back in and looked around, "where'd they go?"

Before he could reply, they heard moaning, growling, and banging upstairs, making them laugh.

"Come on, Houshi, let's go do something fun."

"Like pick out an engagement ring?"

Stopping short, she turned around, "what did you say?"

Smiling, he reached for her hand and kissed it, "you'll see when we get there."

They left and the only ones in the house were the newly mated college students getting lost in the throes of their love. Who knew something so 'magical' could happen on Halloween?


End file.
